


Oh Scraplet! Part two

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Jazz and Prowl kick back after a long day. What they didn't know is that they are being watched!





	1. Kickin back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl kick back after a long day. What they didn't know is that they are being watched!


	2. Gotcha!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't sneak around a ninja for too long, before your caught!


	3. Not mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen denies any involvement in this prank.


	4. Just one?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots are pretty sure Ratchet only had one fake scraplet!


	5. Swindle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "fake" scraplet's supplier is revealed!


	6. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet explains how Scraplet reproduction works...


	7. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan in how to deal with the Scraplet problem before the numbers get out of control.


	8. Freeze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan worked perfectly!


	9. Ice Grenade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has many grenades....of all types!


End file.
